Floyd Lynn
Floyd Lynn Floyd Lynn is a fanmade/non-canon OC for Devil Beater by Yolosiam. Floyd Lynn is non-canon (as mentioned already), and I doubt it'll be added into anything. It's been a while since I’ve made a character (and, I'm sure I'll be banned of this Fanon because of my history in the Fanon), so I do want to improve this OC over time, and maybe - reach a point where I feel satisfied with it. Also - please do give constructive criticism, so I can improve this character. Appearance (Since I haven't made a model, feel free to add your own model. Just, nothing toxic.) Floyd has a simple R6 body. He has a “TeeVee head”, always smiling. Floyd also carries around a “8-Bit TeeVee head” on his left hand, at all times. Floyd always wears an Aether suit (in his first form), and has suit pants. The TeeVee head Floyd carried around has the quote “Everything With A TeeVee Head Is A Rip Off Of ME!” written in a black, Arial font on its screen. In Floyd’s 50/50/50 version, the TeeVee heads switch place. Floyd wears the 8-Bit TeeVee head instead, and carries around the Tee Vee Head. However; “Everything With A TeeVee Head Is A Rip Off Of ME!” is still written on the 8-Bit TeeVee’s screen. In Floyd’s second form, Floyd will have a Haze instead of an Aether suit, and his TeeVee head will be replaced with a Broken TeeVee head (which has a “X_X” spray painted on it). Floyd doesn’t carry around his 8-Bit Tee Vee head, but a 6 side dice instead. In Floyd’s 50/50/50 version, Floyd will have a Agni suit instead of an Aether suit, but his 8-Bit TeeVee head stays. His TeeVee head carried in his hands will be replaced with a 12 side dice instead. Personality ''' Floyd is (for the most part), always happy. In any situation, he’s fairly cheerful, but this is because of how bluntly egoistical, and insensitive, he is. Floyd is selfish and (constantly),ignores others (no matter the situation is, or may be). Floyd likes to boast himself constantly, and even cut into random conversations to say how great he is. Floyd Isn’t that self aware. Because of this, he thinks his behavior is completely fine. Sometimes Floyd will flat out ignore people talking to him, unless the topic is important to him, or retains to him. Floyd loves when he is praised, as he may even listen to the person that is talking to him. However, in Floyd’s second form, he’s depressed, and quite “edgy”. Floyd becomes more antisocial, and ignores people no matter the situation (ignoring the fact he usually does, this is just more apparent that he refuses to even be apart of the conversation, where as usually he'd just sit there, and not listen to the people obviously talking to him). Floyd (if he replies to anyone) will make a “deep” remark, as he’ll look at his dice in hand. Floyd rarely talks in this state. Floyd constantly stares into his left hand in this form. '''Moveset Move set - Second Form (The second form doesn't have a change in stats.) Relations * Dr. Maksur - Dr. Maksur gave Floyd a body, and has stated a few times he knew Floyd before fixing him. Floyd has no actual relations with Dr. Maksur outside of the whole body thing; leaving once he had gained a new body. Dr. Maksur refused to give his 8-Bit Tee Vee a body, though. (probably never going make Dr. Maksur a thing lululul) Upgrades Make My Heart Bigger :] (Increases Health) Make Me An Absolute God Longer :] (Increase R's duration period) Make My Eye Beams cooler B) (Increase LMB's duration period) (If You 50/50/50 The Character; All cool downs are decreased by 10 seconds, and some things in the second move set will change.) Trivia * Floyd's actual past is unknown, but his head was found on a table in the middle of a desert by Dr. Maksur. It was on, but it wasn’t into plugged anything. It had a smiley face on it, and was playing song the “We'll Meet Again" (by Vera Lynn). It had a 8-Bit Tee Vee head that seemed not to work below the table. Dr. Maksur took both items. Later on, he was given a body by Dr. Maksur. * When Floyd first lost his 8-Bit Tee Vee Head, he fell into depression. Floyd began to gamble. He got quite addicted to it, over time. He did find his 8-Bit Tee Vee head under a pile of clothes. Floyd went back to normal, after finding the Tee Vee head. * Floyd comes from Pink Floyd, but. Lynn comes from Vera Lynn, which was mentioned in "The Wall" (album) by Pink Floyd. Vera Lynn's song "We'll Meet Again" was in "The Wall" (movie soundtrack version), which why it is referenced heavily, and the main theme of the character. * I originally thought I was the only person to come up with a "Tee Vee" head character when I made my very first OC (on the original fanon wiki), however; I then would go to find out about Montre Noir, and (later down the line), found out about Queue Yuu. That's why I added that the 8-Bit Tee Vee head had "Every Tee Vee Head Is A Rip Off Of Me!!!" written on it; an inside joke for myself. * I did have a model for this character, but. I'm bad at modeling. Because of this, I wasn't able to make a proper pose that was actually usable. Category:Devil Beater Category:Users Of Aether Category:Characters Category:Genderless Character